It Just Had To Be You
by tainted-window
Summary: It just had to be you didn't, Snape. Ron and Severus await Harry's return home after being gone so long. During this, Ron finally tells Severus what he thinks about his relationship with Harry. HPSS. Contains minor SLASH. This is my first Harry Potter and


_It Just Had To Be You_

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Warnings: Slash, language

Rating: T

A/N: This is my first Harry Potter/Slash fanfic ever. Please be kind in reviews. This is a very short one-shot and I apologize in advance for any confusion and aggravation at all the "ands" and "…"s. I am not doing very well in English. '

The clock on the wall kept ticking as twenty-two-year-old Ronald Weasley sat hunched over with his chin resting on this hands. On the other side of the room, which was in Harry's and Severus's house, sat Severus Snape, renowned Potions Master in Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. The two sat, in silence, in the room. They didn't make eye contact often, and when they did they instantly broke apart. And the clock just kept ticking…just ticking…

…still ticking…

"It just had to be you didn't Snape," stated Ron using his 'beloved' Professor's last name with out any honorific. It had been five years since Snape had been found semi-innocent for Dumbledore's murder, five summers since Harry had destroyed Voldemort and graduated from Hogwarts, and it had been four excruciatingly long years for Ron to fully accept Harry's infatuation with the greas-Potions Master. About only two months after telling Ron that he, Harry James Potter, had been in love with his professor asked him to the Ministry Ball…and the greasy git agreed.

From then on the couple had a rather strange relationship, but one that Ron had acknowledged and that was fine for Harry. Hermione, of course, expected this to happen especially after a certain event involving a closet, a seven-minute hourglass, and an empty Firewhiskey bottle. Then again nothing went past the redhead's best gi- no – _female _friend. Yes…_friend. _That's what they call them. Friends. And one of them was missing now. Harry left his house with a note saying that he had something very important to do. Severus floo-ed Ron to come to his house to wait with him for his friend, as Harry would have wanted. Snape would have called Hermione if she hadn't been on a trip to France to visit a certain Werewolf.

"I don't understand it Snape," Ron continued finally getting the professor's attention. Ron stood from his chair and started walking round the room. He stood by the clock and looked at the hand that held Harry's name. His mother added had given him and Severus a clock similar to the Weasley family clock so that the couple could keep an eye on each other. After all, ex-Death Eaters and Saviors of the world do make many enemies. In any case the clock had Harry's hand on '_mortal danger'_. Ron turned back to the professor, then the clock, then the professor, then the clock, then back to Severus. He was driving himself crazy. He looked at Snape incredulously. How could this man be so calm?

"Harry is out there. Probably scared. Something might be happing to him right now and all you are doing is sitting here and _waiting! _You should be out there doing _something_! Anything! Harry would appreciate anything you do, you know!"

"How about you do something for a change _Mr. Weasley_ and shut your mouth!" bellowed Severus from his chair.

"NO! God _dammit_ Snape this is unnerving. My best friend is somewhere I don't know doing Merlin knows what! The clock says '_mortal danger'_-!"

"The clock always says mortal danger for Harry! We had to practically remove the hand and use a sticking charm to place it on '_home_' for just five-"

Ron then stomped his foot on the floor to get Severus to shut his trap! He was frustrated. He trudged toward Severus and looked him in the eye.

"Do you know what it's like to have a younger sibling, Snape? Do you know what it is like to worry about their safety? To worry if you are going to see them tomorrow? I knew that when I met Harry that every morning I could wake up to him gone! And I love Harry, _Mr. Snape_. He is the little brother I don't have! I hope that Harry would say I'm the older brother he didn't get the chance to have too! I know you care for him, _Mr. Snape_, but bloody hell I care too! I want him home now!" Ron paced around the room and continued.

"I spent years trying to understand what Harry sees in you? What Harry wants, gets, and—urrgh— just what he likes about you! You don't have a sense of humor from what I can see. You are obviously biased to your own house. You don't really wash your hair properly! What was it! And then I realized that Harry just loved you...and I would have to accept it one day if I really wanted to be Harry's best friend. What I'm trying to say Snap-Severus is that I want Harry happy...even with you...and I just hope Harry comes home happy now..."

There was a pregnant silence in the room after Ron's heavy speech. Severus looked at him stoically, but Ron could almost swear he saw a glint of understanding in his eyes. Ron sighed and dropped into the nearest chair. Then the clocked continued ticking.

After what seemed like a day the lock clicked and door opened. Severus rushed out of his chair to threw himself at a dirty, tired Harry. He pulled the young man in a loving embrace and kissed him passionately, ignoring Ron's shocked look. Harry didn't respond too much to the kiss, for he was exhausted, but Ron could see the glimmer of love in Harry's eyes even from where he was standing.

The couple finally separated and Harry's eyes closed for minute as he leaned on Severus's chest. When his eyes widened after opening them to see Ron in his living room. He glanced at Severus with a smile and walked over to his best friend to give him a hug. Ron squeezed Harry with equal vigor and helped Harry sit down.

"We've been worried about you Harry," said Ron to his weary friend offering him with a summoned glass of water. "How long were you out anyway?"

"I don't know," Harry stated finally speaking. "I left at around three in the morning and what's it now...wow eleven at night! I dead tired now guys." He took a sip of the water Ron summoned and then closed his eyes. Severus brushed Harry's bangs out of his face and kissed his scar.

"So…how are you now?" asked the potions professor with obvious concern. Harry opened his eyes and slightly smiled.

"I'm okay…now that I'm home. What are you doing here anyway Ron?"

"I floo-ed him over here around noon so you can see him when you arrive."

"Thank you, Sev. Thanks for being here Ron. We you guys didn't have to wait so long."

Ron chuckled. "Of course we'd wait for you, mate. Of course the wait drove your man here bloody nuts. Wouldn't stop fidgeting." Snape sent him a mock glare and Harry laughed. Harry then became very serious.

"No really thank you for being here...and for everything. You too make me life a lot easier to live. Today was really tiring and I'm glad I can come home to my favorite people."

"Wait till I tell Hermione she is not one of her favorite persons, Harry." Ron snickered.

"That was mean Ron I was trying to be serious!" Harry tiredly threw a cushion at his friend, but it only reached the floor.

"Was it difficult for you?" inquired Severus. Harry shook is head and leaned into his chair.

"No…not especially. I have done this before Sev."

"Yes but this is the what you have been waiting for…and studying for about ten bloody hours a day to pass you twit! I thought you said you wouldn't become an Auror, but no. You go to the classes and insist upon taking this test early. Why couldn't you be that same lazy brat in my potions class and just take the test on Sunday like the rest of the students and just sleep this Saturday long. You barely got sleep yesterday with work." Harry tried to pout and failed miserably.

"But I wanted to take the test as early as possible so I didn't have to worry about forgetting everything. They don't have review classes during exams!"

"_Fine_, Mr. Potter, but after I give you this you are going straight to bed!" Both Harry and Ron grew confused at Severus's statement. Then at the very moment, the snarky, greasy Potions Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and boyfriend to one Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World…got down on one knee.

"Will you, Harry James Potter, in front of your best friend, Ronald Weasley, marry me, Severus Snape?" asked Severus presenting a beautiful diamond ring on a gold band and two emeralds and two rubies (the emeralds being on either side of the diamond and the rubies on the other side of the emeralds.) Harry was stunned. It was beautiful. He became utterly speechless and cried. Harry nodded his head and Severus placed the ring on Harry's finger. Harry stared at the ring and grinned widely. He flung himself at Severus, ending with Harry on top of Severus on the floor.

"I love you Severus Snape! You are the greatest man ever!" Harry exclaimed. The lovers then heard someone clearing their throat behind them and they turned to see Ron beaming at them. "Of course with Ron at second place."

"I thought so Harry. Congratulations. And you two…have my blessing and approval. Whether you like it or not!"

Harry got up and hugged his friend again and muttered into his friend's chest, "You are going to be my best man, right?"

"Of course…it has to be me now doesn't it."

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please review. 


End file.
